Open Your Eyes Now
by thegigglemaster
Summary: A/U Gold, desperate to destroy any happiness Hook might have, casts a curse on both the pirate and his new found love, Emma, so that they can not see each other. Inspired by tumblr prompt.
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER:I OWN NOTHING AND THIS IS AU. ENJOY!**

**OPEN YOUR EYES NOW**

PROLOGUE

Emma stormed into Gold's shop, fuming and furious.

"Sorry, we're closed for the day," she heard Gold call from the back.

Emma, too angry to say anything, just stomped further into the store and slammed her hand down on the bell that he had on the front counter…about 500 times.

"I told you, dearie," Gold snarled as he emerged from the back. "We're…closed…" His voice faltered when he saw Emma, but his face did not change its expression. The ugly snarl he wore was still in place. "Ah, Ms. Swan, to what do I owe this _pleasure_?"

"Don't play games with me Gold," Emma snarled right back. "Where is he?"

"My dear, I have no idea what you are referring to," Gold said. _Great_, thought Emma,_ we're going to do this the hard way._

"Oh, yes, you do," She replied coolly. "Where is Hook?"

"Oh, the pirate?" Gold still feigned innocence. "I've no idea. The last time I saw him was yesterday walking down the street. I think he was headed to the town line…"

"Bull_shit_, Gold." Emma spat out at him. "He was at my apartment this morning and then he left to go do some errands and he never came back. Now, word on the street is that he was last seen in an argument with you. Now either you tell me where he is, or…" She carelessly placed her hand on a fragile looking porcelain doll on the front counter, "I smash everything I can in your shop trying to find him," the doll fell to the ground with a loud smash, "Including you."

This seemed to get Gold's attention. "You. Wouldn't. _Dare._" He spat at her through gritted teeth, his face invading her personal space slightly.

"_**Watch**_. _**Me**_." She matched his tone and invaded his personal space even more. A look of fear flashed across his face as he realized that she was quite serious and would make good on her threat. She didn't know what it was that he was so desperate to protect in the shop, but it didn't matter. She was getting the information she needed out of him. He glared at her for just a little bit longer before backing away from her ever so slightly. With a flare of his wrist, a purplish-blue haze appeared and, from it, Hook materialized, tied up, gagged, and slightly bloodied and bruised right in the middle of the shop. His face flashed surprise before he fell onto the ground, his legs unable to support his weight, and his face twisted in pain. Emma ran forward to catch him before he fell to the floor. Her heart caught at the sight of him, hurt like that. She carefully untied the gag around his mouth first, and grimaced when she saw him wince in pain at the contact. Hook turned onto his side and spat out some blood on the floor next to him, causing Emma's heart to constrict in concern.

"Are you okay?" she whispered to him, fear evident in her steel blue eyes as she hastily untied his wrists and ankles.

"Bloody amazing," Hook groaned as he gently massaged his wrists where the ropes had left a bit of chaffing. Emma was suddenly filled with a new rage that she couldn't quite account for. She didn't know why she was so angry looking at the hurt pirate, but she did know that she wanted to rip Gold's head off.

"Gold," She threatened as she rose from the pirate, still lying on the floor. As she turned to face the elderly gentleman, she could see that he was visibly frightened of her and her wrath. _Good, _she thought, _he should be._ She neared him as a predator would its prey and she enjoyed watching his eyes search frantically around the store for something to protect himself. Too late, she had him pinned against the wall, her arm threatening to crush his windpipe.

"Now, now, dearie, you wouldn't want to go and kill your son's grandfather, would you?" He pleaded.

"You know, I actually think that I might be willing to sacrifice his trust for this one," she increased the pressure to his throat, causing a satisfactory choke to emit from the old man.

"Emma, love," she heard Killian call from the floor. "He's not worth losing your son over. Let him go."

"So says the pirate who until recently seemed to be hell bent on killing the dark one," Emma scoffed, her eyes never leaving Gold's.

"Aye, but that is my fight, not yours. Emma, you won't be able to live with yourself if you do this, and you know you won't," Hook cautioned. "Let him go, love."

"I think you should listen to the pirate," Gold said, only causing Emma to press harder into his throat, effectively shutting him up.

"Can it, Gold." She surveyed the man in front of her, it would be so easy, to just take revenge for the hurt he had caused. But something stopped her. Her conscious decided to chime in at this point. _Emma, why are you even so upset about this? It's not like you and Hook are even involved. Why are you taking up his fight?_ Eventually, Emma let Gold go with a rough shove and a gruff, "Fine."

She walked over to Hook and helped him up. "Let's get out of here and get you to a hospital." She draped Hook's arm over her shoulder and he put most of his weight on her as she half dragged-half carried him out of the pawn shop.

"This isn't over, dearies," They heard Gold say as they left, and Emma knew it was more of a promise than a threat.

* * *

"You came for me," Hook said astonished as Emma led him into the hospital.

"Well, I wasn't about to let you die," Emma said nonchalantly as she helped him out of her bug. Hook grimaced with every contact they had.

"You didn't even know where I was, but you came out looking for me. Tell me, love, do you do that sort of thing for all the men who share your bed?" Hook looked genuinely interested in the answer.

"Oh, shut up, Hook," Emma rolled her eyes at his question.

Yes, they had slept together the night before, in a moment of pure sexual frustration their tension had finally bloomed into something that she both never dared to think about and desperately needed. Her skin was still slightly red in the areas that he had sucked and gently bit the night before, and she had some bruises on her arms from when he had pinned her against the wall and then handcuffed her to the bed. But just because they'd had a one night stand, and, yes, that was all it was going to ever be (no matter how good the sex had been), didn't mean that she actually cared for the man. All she had felt was lust, not love, and most definitely not any sort of romantic feelings. And yet, she still could not explain why his injuries made her want to both wrap him in her arms and kiss him better, and destroy the one who had caused him pain.

She did not have long to reflect on this as the nurses rushed forward to help her with Hook once they had entered the hospital. They carted him off to the back to be examined. Emma was left alone in the waiting room to worry about how Gold was going to retaliate for today. Not only had she challenged him, but she had made him release the man who was trying to kill him and who Gold blamed for his ex-wife's death. She knew that whatever he did, it would not be pleasant, for anyone involved.

* * *

**DUNDUNDUHHHHHHHHHH MORE TO COME SOON!**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: sorry about the hiatus, guys! But I finally have the first Chapter of OYEN done! This fic is probs going to get really sad and dark for both characters :( sorry, that's just how my muse is taking this. Anyway, each chapter will be started with a line from Andrew Belle's "Open Your Eyes Now", which is a fantastic song and I highly recommend listening to it while you read this! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_Open your eyes now it's time to see if you can reach me_

Three weeks later

Emma briskly walked down the street to Granny's to get some lunch. The early winter air stung her cheeks slightly as she quickly made her way to the diner, so she pulled up her scarf to cover more of her face. Well, it wasn't exactly _her _scarf. She breathed in his scent from the fabric, which really did nothing to keep out the cold, but it did warm her heart as the traces of sea salt and rum entered her nose. She still had a hard time believing what all had transpired between her and the Captain since she had saved him from Gold. What had started as a one night stand had very rapidly become a….a "thing". A "thing" that terrified Emma to no end and yet absolutely thrilled her.

_"How are you feeling?" She gently prompted as she leaned forward in her chair beside his bed. Hook groaned as he shifted slightly. His eyes fluttered open and he tried to turn his head towards her, only to find that it hurt too much. He cried out and suddenly, she was there, her hands on his arm, his face, in his hair, checking him for any new injuries, which she obviously would never find. But the thought behind the gesture was not lost on him. _

_"It's alright, lass," He whispered hoarsely with a slight grin. "I'm fine…Or at least I will be." He chuckled, but the sound came out more as a dry cough than a laugh. _

_"Here, drink this," She pressed a straw to his mouth and he graciously took a sip of ice cold water. She gave him a moment to recover his voice before asking the question that had been burning at the back of her mind since she had let him leave her bed earlier that morning to go get breakfast for the two of them at Granny's. _

_"How did Gold get you?"_

_Hook grinned ruefully. "'Fraid I let my guard down. I don't know what prompted him to strike me now, but he attacked me in the alleyway beside Granny's and next thing I knew I was tied up in his shop being beaten to bloody hell."_

_Emma pondered on this for a moment. It was possible that Killian had done something and he wasn't telling her what, but she had a feeling he was being completely truthful to her. Something was terribly wrong, but she couldn't quite put her finger on what._

_"So, Swan, tell me," Hook tried to change the subject. "Why were you so worried about me? I faintly remember you telling me this morning that last night meant nothing, was a one-time thing, that you and I meant nothing to you?"_

_"Shut up and eat your jello, pirate," she somewhat reproached him. They both had known that her words had been empty before, but exactly how empty, neither of them could guess. This had shifted things between them, and time would tell if it was a good shift or a bad one…._

Emma walked into Granny's and made her way to her usual table to wait for Killian. How strange that in just a few weeks he had gone from Hook, the cruel, cold pirate captain, to Killian, her kind, gentle, romantic Irishman. She smiled at the thought of this change. Everything about him seemed to make her smile. It was a nice refresher from how she had acted before him. He had slowly brought out the old Emma, staring long before they had actually become a couple. He had brought out the Emma who had fallen in love with a thief, the Emma who loved carelessly and was never one to back away from a challenge. He was making her warm and soft, without completely getting rid of her "You mess with me, I mess with you" attitude. It was amazing, it was terrifying, she absolutely loved every minute of it. She had forgotten that you could feel like this about someone.

She sat there at her table and went ahead and ordered their usual Friday lunch-date meals: hot cocoa with cinnamon and a turkey sandwich for her, rum and chili for Killian (with a side of water at her insistence).

She sat there as Ruby brought out their drinks a few minutes later. He was late. He probably had lost track of time down at the docks.

Thirty minutes later, Ruby brought their food. Emma got a sinking feeling in her stomach. No, this wasn't right. Even when he got so enraptured with the _Jolly_ at the docks, he had never kept her waiting this long without letting her know why he was running late. Something was wrong. Something was terribly, _terribly_ wrong….

Gold.

_Shit._

Emma flung herself out of the dinner, flew down Main St. until she found herself in front of Gold's shop. Sure enough, there he was, standing behind his counter, doing something that remarkably resembled a spell. And who should be sitting tied to a chair in front of him than Killian.

_Shit!_

Emma tried desperately to open the door. She banged, she knocked, she shoved all of her weight against it, but it would not budge. _Magic. _So, she did the only thing she knew to do.

She used _her_ magic to blast the door open.

Gold looked up from the spell he was casting and Killian whipped his head around to see his female savior.

"Ah, just in time, dearie," sneered Gold. "I told you it wasn't over. Now, say goodbye to your lover. _Forever_."

Just then Emma and Killian were enveloped in a blinding purple-white light. They squinted and blinked, trying to get their bearings. When the light finally subsided, they found themselves exactly where they had been, which confused them greatly, since they had thought they were going to be killed.

"Gold, where did you send Killian?" Emma asked, panicked.

"Emma?" Killian inquired, his voice astonished, since he had thought the crocodile had sent her away.

"Killian? Where are you?" Emma stumbled forward, where the empty chair stood. Her hand suddenly brushed against something leather-clad that she could not see. She gasped.

"Emma?!" Killian's voice was now panicked.

Gold laughed. "Good luck having your happily ever after now, dearies. You can't see each other. And not even true loves kiss will break this curse. Enjoy your lives of invisibility!" And with that, Gold disappeared in a purple-blue cloud.

Killian felt a hot tear that was not his own fall on his face.

Emma was crying.

And he couldn't even reach out to help whip away her tears and comfort her.

They were both helpless and alone with the ones they loved so much. And in that moment, both felt lost.


End file.
